Many disposable absorbent articles comprise a wetness indicator. Wetness indicator compositions may comprise a colorant adapted to change in appearance, i.e., appear, disappear, change color, etc., upon contact with liquids such as urine, runny bowel movements, menses, etc., in the article. The color changing active used in many wetness indicator compositions are pH indicators such as bromocresol green or the like, which changes color from yellow to blue in the pH range of 3.8 to 5.4. Upon contact with a liquid, such as urine, the pH indicator will change colors to indicate the presence of the liquid, due to the higher pH of the urine.
However, current pH-based wetness indicators may be unreliable, having issues such as premature triggering and/or leaching, plus there are limits as to the variety of color options available. Therefore, there is a continuing need for simple wetness/fluid indicators that can provide a variety of color options. There is also a continuing need for ways to incorporate such wetness/fluid indicators into absorbent articles.